Into The Wolves Den
by YoungYodaChan
Summary: What if Jacob's mother never died? What if instead of her dying in a car accident, she went on a trip and slept with a random man? What happens when she invites her mistake into the wolves den, and a certain Cullen takes an immediate intrest?
1. Prologue

Hey heyyy everyone, I'm Yoda-Chan.

This is my first story, wish me luck!

Oh, I own nothing T.T

* * *

><p>When I was born, my mother abandoned my father to go live with her "true family" back in La Push, Washington. My "mother", I pray you notice I use that term very loosely, met my father at a party and I was the result of that.<p>

Dad says she was on a trip, visiting Venezuela, when they met. She let him believe that she was staying permanently, but a week after she had me, she told him the truth. She hadn't expected to get pregnant, and had a home and a family to get back to. She never wanted another child, she already had three. When she told him, he immediately kicked her out.

The only thing I got from my mother was her tanned skin; everything else came from my father. I had his green-blue eyes that changed shades due to the season and sometimes due to my mood. I also had his long auburn hair. My father loves my hair; it falls in gentle waves down to the bottom of my butt. I keep begging him to let me cut it, but he won't let up. I also have his thick Spanish accent. Unfortunately, I didn't develop his height. I was barely four feet, eleven inches. He says he doesn't know where I got the shortness from; my mother was almost his height, which is six foot two. But anyway, on to our story.

We were currently heading to La Push, Washington. Yup. You heard me. La Push. Where the non-mother and her precious family lives. Dad said she sent him an e-mail, and she wants to see me. Apparently she regrets her decision and wants to make it right.

And let me start off being honest, I wouldn't be going if he didn't offer to get me a motorcycle. You see, one thing my mother didn't know about my father is that he is very well off.

We just got off of our plane and were in the airport in Seattle, Washington. It was a week-long trip, but finally we were here. I was not looking forward to seeing the woman I've lived my life resenting so soon, but we were barely two hours away from here. The day I've feared my entire life has finally arrived. It's time to meet my mother.


	2. Chapter 1: A Jealous Jacob?

Reviews are like my drug. And when I get them, the chapters will get longer (:

Oh, yeah. Blah blah blah. I own nothing. If I did, vampires wouldn't _sparkle._

* * *

><p><span>Jacob POV<span>

Two months ago our mother told our father about her affair. She told us of the little mistake that resulted of said affair. To say father was distraught would be an understatement.

But what really got us angry was when she said she invited the abomination to our house.

OUR HOUSE!

It's bad enough she had the little bastard, but then to invite her into our house? What the Hell was she thinking?

Today is the day that their little family was supposed to show up. My father has told me many times that I shouldn't resent them, that it wasn't their fault that our mother didn't tell them about us.

And, to make matters worse, Nessie and her family were on a hunting trip to Alaska due to the sun. To say I was upset would be accurate.

We were putting together a bonfire for her and I didn't want to participate at all. I was sitting on a log, pissed as ever, when Sue walked over to me with a knowing expression.

"I think I know what's wrong," she started, "you're jealous."

My eyes bulged as I looked at her incredulously. What the fuck did I have to be _jealous_ about?

"And why the Hell would I be jealous of that little home wrecker?" I fumed, upset at the very thought. Sue smiled at me and patted my shoulder.

"You've always been a mommas boy, Jake. And you're jealous that no longer will you be the youngest child. You're afraid that when your sister-"

"Half-sister," I interjected.

"When your SISTER gets here, your mother will no longer pay so much attention to you." I rolled my eyes and got up and walked towards the cliff.

Was I jealous of her? That's ridiculous, right? It doesn't matter; she's going to leave soon anyway. And so what if I AM jealous? Anyone would be right? She's coming here and taking my place and that's not fair to me. But… I guess it's not really her fault. I mean, she didn't want to be a product of an affair. I guess I shouldn't be so negative about it… she IS my little sister. My little sister. It's my job as a big brother to make sure she's protected and loved and I already failed. I started out hating her for something she couldn't control and that was wrong of me. I looked over to see everyone preparing for the bonfire and decided to go help. I mean, it was the least I could do after all I've thought. It's decided then. I'm going to make it my mission to be the best older brother ever. Sue glanced at me with a knowing look in her eyes and I smiled gently at her. Time to finish getting ready for my little sis.

* * *

><p>~Nyaa, how'd ya like it? Click that button that says review and let me know! More to come soon (probably tomorrow or the next day)<p>

Love youuuu.

~YodaOut


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Jacob

I own nadaaa T.T

I know I said tomorrow or the next day, but I got two story alerts and decided to give you another, longer chapter.

Enjoy!

And a shout out to my first two story alert-ers, amazonia22 and AttitudeDragon. I love you!

* * *

><p><span>Amara's POV<span>

We pulled up to the beach in La Push in my dad's black Range Rover. I'm surprised he can see out of those windows with how dark they were tinted. Combined with the sun glasses he had on? Let's just say my fingers were crossed the entire way.

My dad hoped out of the truck as a lady, who I'm guessing is my mother, a man in a wheelchair, and a boy who looked like he was on steroids walked towards us with a bunch of other people.

I stayed seated in the car as they walked up. My father turned and looked at me, rolling his eyes.

"Amara Dalia you get out of that car _right now!"_ He shouted, putting my government name out there.

My father named me Amara Dalia for reasons unbeknownst to me. It means Immortal Flower. When I was a little girl he would read me stories and call me his _preciosa Dalia._ Or precious flower.

I sighed and got out of his car, slamming the door and ranting loudly.

"Oh, Dios mío papa! Por qué tengo que hacer esto? No quiero estar aquí!" (Oh my God papa! Why do I have to do this? I don't want to be here!) He glared slightly at me and replied quickly.

"Debido a que usted desea algo. No importa lo que esta mujer es su MADRE y usted va a tratar como tal. Ahora sonríe." (Because you want something. No matter what this woman is your MOTHER and you will treat her as such. Now smile.)

I rolled my eyes and put on the fakes smile I could.

"Lo siento, no hablo Inglés." (I'm sorry, I don't speak English.)

"Amara…" my father warned, and I knew I had to suck it up and be a doll or risk my motorcycle.

"Please forgive me, my English isn't what it used to be." I spoke slowly, enunciating my words.

"I'm sorry, she's a bit of a smart ass," my dad told them, "her English is amazing, yet I don't think there's anything she hates more than not being able to speak her native tongue." He laughed lightly and my "mother" smiled softly at him.

"Está bien. No sea demasiado duro con ella. Hablo Español, recuerdas?" (It's okay. Don't be too hard on her. I speak Spanish, remember?)She spoke smiling lovingly at me. I felt my stomach churn and glared at her.

"My English is perfectly fine," I spat, shifting my glare to the boy on steroids next to her who started laughing.

"I think me and my little sister will get along _perfectly_. Especially with that attitude. It's good to know she isn't the only one more than a little pissed the fuck off about this _situation_," he stated, glaring at his mother as well. I felt my glare soften and smiled hesitantly at him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the roaring fire in the center of the ocean. "Come on, Mara, do you mind if I call you Mara? Lets go roast some weenies and makes some s'mores." He said happily.

I looked at him incredulously, "What's a s'more?" I asked and he gasped loudly.

"You've never had a _s'more?_" He asked, placing his hand over his heart and feigning heartbreak. "You poor, deprived child. It's okay, don't worry. Big brother Jakey is gonna make it _all_ better."

I laughed at his ridiculous antics and allowed him to lead me towards the bonfire. I think I could get along with this _Jakey._ My mother would be an entirely different story. I glanced back at my dad and he nodded at me in recognition. The talk with my mother could wait until tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Reviews are drugs, and they make the updates come faster! So click that button that says review (:<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: Amara Goes Missing

Amara's POV

We were currently sitting in the kitchen at the Black's house. 'Mother' was sitting at the head of the table with Billy and Jake to her left and right. I was sitting opposite of her with my dad on my right. I turned my perfected glare on her as she began to speak.

"Listen sweetheart, I know that what I did was wrong, I never should have left you. But I was afraid of what my family would think and…" I cut her off right there.

"Well like it or not _mom_ I _was_ your family too! I needed you and you were here playing housewife. Where were you when I had my first period? How about my first heartbreak? Or what about when I learned what sex was? You have NEVER been there for me and yet you expect me to be _happy_ you want me here? I am turning seventeen in three months. I don't need you anymore. It broke my father's heart every time I cried wanting my mommy, and that's not fair to him. But I'm over that, _I'm done._ You are NOT my mother; she died when she walked out on our family!"

By the end of the rant I was screaming, tears were welled up in my eyes. I felt my body begin to shake from the pure fury I was feeling and ran out of the house and into the woods.

Tree branches scratched at my arms and my ankle was twisted and rapidly turning an unnatural shade of purple.

I tripped and fell, and gave up trying to run. As sobs racked my small frame, big, hot tears stained my red cheeks.

I heard a twig snap not far off, and looked up to see a pair of eyes that looked like molten lava staring at me.

I quickly felt myself lose consciousness and welcomed the safety the black abyss so kindly offered.

Jacob's POV

After Amara went missing, we all quickly went searching for her.

I picked up her scent heading across the border and into Cullen territory. I smelled the salt from her tears and her blood.

I placed my hand on the spot where her body was and stiffened as a sickly sweet scent entered my nose.

A vampire had been here and had taken her with them… but it wasn't a Cullen.

I called the others and let them know what had happened. Fear crossed their faces as mom broke down into tears, screaming about how it was all her fault.

I shifted into my wolf form, not caring who saw me, and started following the scent.

I was going to get my little sister back; the devil himself wouldn't stop me.

* * *

><p>Uh oh, Who has her?<p>

Review to find out ;)


	5. Chapter 4: Enter the Cullens

Hey hey everyone!

I do not own anything, if I did, crazy shit would be happening lol

This is my first semi-long chapter, I wanted to make it longer but I am hit with a conflict.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Red Eyed POV<span>

I've been a nomad for over 100 years. After Jasper and Peter escaped from Maria, that gave us all hope and enabled a lot of us to escape.

I've always had a secret want to settle down and stay in one place, so when my war brother Jasper called and said he wanted me to meet his family, I practically jumped at the chance.

I got here not too long ago, and decided to try hunting animals for the Cullen's sake.

I was in the midst of stalking an eight point buck when the sound of a female, or very feminine male, crying assaulted my ears.

I crept towards the area and saw a girl lying in a crumpled heap on the forest floor. Her hair was covering most of her face, until she looked up at me.

I could have sworn my dead heart started beating again as I looked into her green-ish blue eyes. I have never seen someone so distraught and as I opened my mouth to tell her, she fainted.

I had her in my arms before her head could hit the ground, and frowned as the scent of wet dog slightly invaded my nostrils.

I could tell this wasn't her scent, she smelled of fresh baked apple pie and vanilla ice cream. My thoughts went south and I briefly wondered if she tasted as delectable as she smelled, and I wasn't talking about her blood.

I noticed her ankle was swollen and decided to take her to see Carlisle and demand he fix her.

When I arrived at the door with a passed out human girl in my arms, the Cullen's didn't know what to think. But Carlisle took one glance at her and immediately took her from my arms and went into doctor mode.

About an hour later (actually 58 minutes and 29 seconds) later Carlisle emerged from the make-shift doctors room with a slight smile on his face. He looked at me and his smile slightly faltered.

"Would you like the good news or the bad news first?" He asked me, worry evident in his eyes. I could tell he was nervous about how I would react. I closed my eyes tightly and asked for the bad news first.

"Well, bad news is her ankle is broken. I managed to set the bones back into place and put it into a cast so it should heal just fine. The good news is, the damage doesn't extend past there. She has some minor scratches and bruised but they've all been sanitized and wrapped properly. She may need some help walking, and I have a feeling you'll be carrying her so I didn't take out the crutches, but they have been set aside just in case she needs to go to the bathroom or bathe and is unwilling to let you carry her. You can go see her now, Alistair, but do not try waking her. I don't know what happened to her but the heartbreak is plainly obvious. Be gentle with her."

I let out the breath I didn't realize I had been holding and raced up to see the angel I had just rescued.

Her cheeks were tinged pink and her breathing seemed slightly labored, I sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed her hand in my. I kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear.

"Oh, mio amore (my love), what have you done to me? A war god, reduced to a trembling mass of fear at the thought that something happened to you. I will find who did this to you Dove, and they will surely pay." I leaned away from her as Jasper walked into the room with some pain killers and a tall glass of water. He sat it on the desk by the head of the bed and sat by her head. He stroked the hair out of her face and smiled gently down at her.

"Poor thing, she's been through so much. Her pain is almost unbearable, and it feels like it's been pent up for a while and recently let out. The bastard who did this to her will pay." He said, with a fire in his eyes that I quickly recognized.

He has feelings for her, already. But she's mine! Oh God, what are we going to do?

* * *

><p>Well there ya go, so I havee a question for you !<p>

Who should Amara be with? Jasper, Alistair, or both? Or should I make three stories, one for each possibility?

Please comment! Or go to my profile and answer my poll.

Love youu!


	6. Chapter 5: Jaspers Mate

Since a lot of you didn't answer my poll (sad face) I'm going to make this one a Jasper & Bella story, and make another with Alistair & Bella.

Please take a few seconds to review and tell me if you like it !  
>Also, I'm going to become a Beta soon! So if you need me, let me know!<p>

Enjoy ;) Oh, and there will be Darksper (Dark Jasper) in this story.

Jasper's POV

I sat looking down at the frail woman asleep on the bed.

Vaguely I felt Alistair's feelings of protectiveness and want. I felt a low growl build in my chest and escape from my mouth. My eyes turned black as I glared in his direction, a look full of loathing and disgust.

She was mine! I have waited far too long to find my true mate, and when I finally have her someone else gets the insane idea that she belongs to them.

For years I served in Maria's army. I lived a life of murder, blood lust, and sex. When I finally got fed up with that life, after allowing Peter and Charlotte to leave, I decided to follow them and leave as well. When Alice, that crazy little pixie, walked up to me in that diner, I was shocked to say the least.

She told me stories of how we would be living with this coven, the Cullens, and there we would find our mates. Her and Edward mated immediately, and I have been sourly awaiting my time.

I ran my fingers through her auburn hair and inhaled her calming scent. Apple pie and ice cream, simply delectable.

I briefly recognized Alistair leaving, he was feeling regret and recognition. He knew he wasn't her mate, he was just lonely. My thoughts shifted back the girl as she started to stir and wake. I silently committed it to memory to learn her name.

Her eyes were the most wonderful bluish-green color. I found myself quickly lost in them and held my unneeded breath as she looked towards me with her pain filled orbs.

A light blush lit up her face, causing me to smirk in response. I would not have my mate being embarrassed around me, we'll deal with that later. I heard a low growl and quickly crouched down in front of her, scanning the room for intruders.

When I didn't see, hear, or smell anyone other than us two, confusing quickly took hold of me. I heard the growl again, albeit it was a bit louder this time and turned to look back at her with a questioning eye brow raised.

Her face turned a delicious shade of red as she gestured wildly then settled for pointing towards her stomach as it growled again.

I made an "O" shape with my mouth, humans need to eat on a regular basis. I picked her up, having heard Carlisle talk about her injuries.

I walked slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Esme was waiting with a plate of something that smelled disgusting. It reminded me of the smell of human throw up. Revolting.

The girl inhaled deeply and her stomach let out another growl. I chuckled lightly and set her down in a chair in front of her plate. Her eyes snapped to me as I began to speak softly.

"Hello darlin', my name is Jasper Whitlock. What's your name? Why were you in the woods? Who did this to you?" I started to ask more questions but she cut me off with a glare that rivaled my own.

"If you would give me a chance to answer the first, that would be greatly appreciated. My name's Amara Dalia, but why I was in the woods is another story for another time. Right now, I'm starving. Where did you learn to make such delectable chicken alfredo?" She directed her last question to Esme, who put her finger over her lips and stated that it was a family secret.

I smelled the dogs coming near, and took up my position in front of Amara, growling at the thought of an unknown male near my vulnerable mate. I knew something bad was going to happen.

Don't forget! Read and review


	7. Chapter 6: Understanding

Hi hi !

Okay, so just a short authors note.

Please take a few minutes to review, it lets me know what you think and helps me write the next chapters. I get tons of favorite stories and story alerts, but those don't tell me much. This story cannot continue without reviews!  
>Thanks to all of you !<p>

Jacob's POV

I followed the scent of the unknown vampire to the Cullen's house and burst through the doors, manners thrown out of the window.

I transformed back into my human form so I could talk to the blonde leech that was growling in front of my sister.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Why the hell did you take my sister?" I could feel my body start to vibrate, the only thing that stopped it was the sound of Amara's voice.

"What the hell was that Jake? You… you just turned from a wolf into a human! And all the growling? What's going on?" She demanded with fury in her eyes.

The unknown blood sucker made a noise of disgust and voiced his thoughts.

"I knew I smelled a mutt!" he exclaimed, inching closer to Mara.

I ignored him for the time being and turned to answer Amara.

"Have you ever heard the Quileute legends?" I asked, watching as she wrinkled her nose in thought.

About a minute later recognition lit up her eyes and she looked up at me with slight fear in her eyes.

"You mean you are… they are… ay dios mio!" She ducked around the blonde leeches crouch and hid herself in his chest, slightly shaking from the fear. She whispered something in his ear, too low for us to hear, and he disappeared with her in seconds.

Amara's POV

It was too much to handle, vampires and werewolves? That's crazy! I knew I had to get out soon, and whispered in Jasper's ear "Please get me away from here."

The next thing I knew it felt like we were flying.

Jasper had wrapped his arms around me and kept me clutched to his chest.

My hair was flying in his face, and so I reached up and wrapped it around my hand.

Before long, we had stopped running and Jasper sat down on a fallen log, placing me on his lap.

I looked up into his eyes and noticed that they had gone from golden to black. I reached my hand up and gently rubbed under his eyes, silently noting his frozen skin.

His eyes closed as soon as I touched him, and he made a purring sound. I pulled my hand back, thinking I had hurt him.

He re-opened his eyes and they were back to their golden color.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked, slightly fearful of his answer.

"As if you could. But no, that is the sound a vampire makes to calm or show content to their…" he trailed off, looking slightly unsure.

"Their what?" I inquired.

He looked into my eyes, and whatever he was looking for I guess he found because he began to talk.

"Vampires have what we call mates. A vampire's mate is his/her perfect match. They balance each other and help each other overcome hardships. For vampires, mating is instinctual, and we immediately recognize who our mate is. Male vampires are normally very protective and possessive over their mates, even more so me because of my past, but that's another story for another time. Vampires mate for life." I thought about it for a minute and suddenly felt very confused.

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked, silently hoping this Adonis would tell me I'm his mate.

"You are my true mate, which is slightly different from other mates. We cannot lie to each other, we will always know where the other is, we can feel each other's emotions, and plant thoughts into each other's heads."

Well… that was a lot to take in. This God of a man was my mate. Thinking about what he said, something stuck out.

"Because of your past?" I asked him


	8. Chapter 7: Jasper's Past

I don't own Twilight T.T But I own Amara, her papa, and my plot ;) That's gotta count for something, right?

Jasper's POV

"When I was seventeen, human years, I enlisted into the army. I became the youngest major ever. One night I was walking back to camp when I was approached by three females."

-Begin Flashback-

"Good evening, ladies. Is there anything I may assist you with?" My human self asked, my southern accent giving my speech a sort of twang. While speaking, I allowed myself to make an observation of them.

There was one standing slightly in front of the other two with an air of dominance surrounding her. She had short, curly brown hair that barely touched her shoulders. Her skin was smooth and had a yellow-ish tint, she was probably of Spanish decent. Her eyes were pitch black and showed her lust, though for what I didn't know, and I don't think I wanted to. She stood at about 5'3'', a full head shorter than me. Her face was heart shaped and perfect, except for a scar that was on her chin, which looked like teeth marks.

The one on her left looked exactly like her, minus the scar and hair color. This one had long golden hair that went down to the middle of her back and flowed gently with the breeze.

The last on looked like the other two, except her hair was black and cut very short, and she had a lot more scars covering her face.

I realized these three must be sisters, maybe even triplets. I was startled out of my musings by the brown haired one turning to the one on her right and beginning to speak.

"I think he'll do wonderfully, Nettie, what do you think?" she asked the black haired one, whose name apparently was Nettie.

"He seems perfect, Maria, what do you think Lucy?" she questioned, and they both turned to the golden haired girl who scoffed in disgust.

"You should know by now, sisters, that I do not approve of what you are doing. Should the Volturi find out, we're all done for. I want no part of this sick game you're playing." She said before walking off.

It was then that confusion took hold of me and I voiced my thoughts.

"Find out what exactly? What's going on here?" I demanded, watching as the two turned towards me an then leaped.

-End Flashback-

"That's all I remember of my human life. I remember vividly feeling like I was on fire, and Maria's voice saying "See you when you wake up, pet.""

I watched as several emotions crossed Amara's gorgeous face. After a few seconds, though it felt like hours, she began to speak.

"That's so horrible, Jazz. I know it's been many years, but are you okay?" she asked, worry evident in her features. I smiled and ran my fingers through her hair.

"I wasn't before, but now? I think I'll be alright. But that's only the beginning, would you like to continue now or later?" I asked, smiling when she put her hand on my arm in silent support. I took that as a sign to continue.

"Over the years was with Maria, I killed thousands of innocent people, and changed many as well. Was a horrible man and came to be the most feared man in Maria's army. Even Maria herself was terrified of the monster she'd created. I fought in the Southern Wars, a battle over the lands with the most human blood. Towards the end of my time with Maria, I changed two vampires who turned out to be mates. When a newborn vampire reaches it's one year mark, it's extreme strength and speed diminishes and they are sentenced to death. When the two vampires, Peter and his mate Charlotte, realize they were mates they fled Maria on my watch. Peter was my second in command, his gift for knowing things rose him quickly in rank, but Charlotte had no powers and was to be executed. A few years after they escaped, I decided to leave as well and that's when they brought me to the Cullen's."

I held my breath (unnecessarily) after I told her and waited for what felt like years for her to respond. What she did next, however, completely shocked me.

Ooooh, what did she do? Did she run sceaming? Faint? I don't know, only with reviews will you find out ;)

If you want to know when I'm going to update, follow me on Twitter SherriClaus and I will alert you to when, and maybe give you some spoilers ;)


End file.
